


Spoiled Tomato

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: What would've happened if Nathaniel was the first person to find out about Lila's lies and everyone was wildly out of character?(An AU in which everything goes wrong for a certain Tomato lookalike.)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 38
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not 👏 Salt 👏
> 
> They're out of character! Salt implies I think the Canon characters would do this but they totally would not!!
> 
> TW: Suicide

Lila smiled at all the idiots who believed her. Learning about their interests, then name dropping a celebrity involved in that activity made them all fall to their knees.

“Wow, Lila, with everything you’ve done, I'm surprised you aren’t friends with our resident superheroes!” Alya praised.

“It’s for the best,” Lila shrugged, “Being friends with superheroes would put me in serious danger, so it’s probably better that I’m not.”

“Haha, yeah.” Alya laughed, “Imagine Ladybug being friends with a civilian with how uptight she is about identities.”

\---

Max scrolled on his phone about a weapons manufacturing company, “Roy Corbin. He’s one of the biggest CEOs in Europe.”

Lila perked up, “Oh, I know him! I even dated his son for a while like a year ago. We broke up of course, but you know…”

As the class clamorered around her, Nathaniel paused his drawing. Roy Corbin was his dad. Did he have another son he wasn’t aware of?

The artist shook it off until later. It was only when he was laying in bed when he searched up Lila’s name. Since she did so many amazing things, it was only natural she’d appear in the news at some point. However, nothing popped up.

Scrolling deeper into the web, he found more and more contradictions to her claims.

Jagged Stone never had a kitten.

Prince Ali never had the Italian ambassador visit him.

Roy Corbin only had one son, and that son _knew_ for a fact he had never dated or even knew Lila until a couple months ago. 

Did...that mean she was lying? That was really the only explanation he could think of.

He had to tell people.

\---

Marinette raised an eyebrow at his claim, “You think Lila is lying? Why would you think that? She’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met!”

“W-Well, I, uh..”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped, “Jeez, Nathaniel, if you’re just feeling left out, you can tell us, you know? You don’t have to make up something to get people to notice you.”

Nathaniel flinched. Did she really think he would do something like that?

Marinette smiled before walking out of the room.

Fuck, he already messed up with his first attempt.

\---

Alix scoffed at him, “You think Lila’s lying?”

“I-It makes sense.”

His best friend shook her head, “It really doesn’t.” 

Nathaniel spoke up, “Jagged Stone doesn’t have a kitten.”

“Yeah, Lila said he had to give it up when he got Fang,” Alix shrugged, “Your point-”

“No, he never had-”

“Nathaniel, chill about this Lila stuff,” Alix sighed, “You’ve already talked to the rest of the class about it. We all believe in Lila. You can stop.”

Nathaniel hunched into himself as the girl left him standing there.

\---

Lila walked up to Nathaniel in the empty locker room, “Nathaniel, I don’t know what I did, but I’d really like to be friends. I don’t know why you keep insisting I’m a liar, but-”

“Google had no results about you at all. If you’ve done everything you said you did, you would’ve popped up at least once.”

Lila blinked, “Well, then. If that’s how you’re gonna play, I’ll give you a day. Choose to try and reveal me, and I’ll make your life a living hell. Maybe I’ll even go after your family. Some sweet eyes and honey laced words goes a long way, you know.”

Nathaniel bit his lip, looking away. Lila giggled, “It’s your choice.” And just like everyone else that day, she left the room.

\---

The next day, Nathaniel took his boyfriend to a secluded corner, “Um, Marc, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“I-I think Lila’s lying.” With the fall of Marc’s smile, he immediately knew he didn’t believe him.

“What’s your reasoning this time?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“You know what, Lila told me about what you said to her!” Marc snapped back.

Nathaniel blinked, confused.

“Don’t look at me like that! You know exactly what you did!” Marc fumed, “You told Lila you were going to spread rumors to ruin her reputation.”

Nathaniel paled, “I-I wouldn’t-”

“You tore up my notebook when we first met, like _hell_ you wouldn't!” Marc rebuked. He took a step back, taking a deep breath, “We need a break.”

“From talking or-”

“From us in general,” Marc turned around, “Our comic and our relationship.” He walked away, leaving Nathaniel in dismay.

Lila walked up to him, smirking, pride radiating off her, “You’ve made your choice. Let’s see what consequences it gets you.” She sashayed away.

\---

Hawkmoth felt the boy’s emotion. Although, he was curious about the bully. How far could she push him? 

Maybe he should wait until the emotions are piled up more.

\---

Lila followed Nathaniel from school one day. Of course, she had to see what she could do to ruin his life now that he had chosen his side. She saw him walk into a restaurant after hours where the owner greeted him with a smile and kiss on the forehead. She had her red hair up in a messy bun with some of her bangs over her left eye, although it wasn’t to the extent of Nathaniel, only a small strand. That must be his mom since he was allowed in after hours.

Well, it wasn’t that hard to frame a restaurant. She just needed to get in after the owner left.

Later, in the dead of night, an Italian in all black picked the lock leading into the back of the restaurant, carrying a cardboard box. She opened the box, emptying its contents on the floor. The mice looked around a bit before scurrying away. The girl quickly left the building, locking the door behind her. 

She pulled out her phone, calling the health inspector with a smile, “Excuse me, I’ve waited until now to call because I was scared but I’ve seen mice in a restaurant! Which one? Oh that’s an easy answer.”

\---

Leah stood outside of her closed restaurant with her son idly standing next to her.

“I..I don’t understand,” She mumbled, “I always check to make sure the restaurant is up to code. How did mice get in?”

Nathaniel flinched, “I-I didn’t think she could actually do it.”

Leah turned to him, “...Do what?”

Nathaniel bit his lip, looking away, hunching into himself, “Ah, there was a girl at school who said she’d-”

“Are you telling me you made a bet with a girl that she could shut down our restaurant?” Leah shook in restrained anger. She wasn’t normally like this, but after this stunt? She reserved the right to be angry.

“Mom-”

Leah turned around, “Nathaniel, I...I don’t want to talk right now. After all, I do need to start looking for a new job.”

She walked away from the boy. After a few moments, Leah also heard him walking back towards his apartment. 

What with all the bad emotions surrounding the woman, it would be dumb for Hawkmoth to not akumatize the woman.

\---

Leah held her head as Ladybug purified the akuma, “Was I akumatized?”

“Unfortunately so,” Chat Noir frowned, "What happened?"

Leah let herself be helped up by Ladybug, "My son got my restaurant, which was my only source of income, shut down. I think it was a challenge or a bet?"

Ladybug pursed her lips, "He sounds toxic."

Leah sighed sadly, "He was always such a polite boy. I don't know what caused him to do this."

"Perhaps you should cut him out from your life?" Chat suggested, "That's what you're supposed to do with toxic people, right?"

Leah looked away, "...Maybe I should."

\---

And just like that, all of Nathaniel's support system crumbled from below him. The sudden loss of everything good in his life left him stumbling through the next month.

At least he still had art to turn to.

The class didn't help much either. They would whisper harsh words towards him every time he stepped within ten feet of them. Whilst brushing it off on the outside, each word pierced his heart and made feel worse about himself. 

"Leave Lila alone," They snarled, before returning at the end of the school day to beat a lesson into him for 'not listening'. Probably another lie from Lila.

Suicidal thoughts started to drift through his mind at the beginning, but they were quickly shaken away. 

He could barely find enough motivation to even feed himself. Every time he stepped towards food, whether it be at home or school, his brain would fill up with thoughts of "You don't deserve it." The thoughts would eventually grow so loud, he just didn't eat. Nathaniel was pretty sure the art teacher giving him granola bars was the only thing keeping him alive at this point. 

One day, he collapsed in gym while running due to malnutrition. Kim literally ran over him, claiming it was too late to stop. Utter bullshit, but Nathaniel wasn't about to call him out on it.

The teacher was concerned but Nathaniel waved it, claiming he just wasn't feeling well that day. ~~Although he felt like that everyday. It's not exactly easy to ignore your stomach attempting to eat itself.~~

He could already hear Lila spreading rumors he fell on purpose to get attention. Whatever. He didn’t care anymore.

Throughout this time, Hawkmoth stood by, waiting for the boy's feelings to grow into something truly monsterious. 

Some people seemed concerned the comic was suddenly put on hiatus. Multiple tweets were sent to his art account asking what happened. He didn't respond to any of them, but he did close his commissions box.

 **Tomato Artist @official.mightyllustrator**  
I think someday real soon, I'm going to die. It'll be fine. I'll complete all the commissions first.

Nathaniel had meant to post that on his personal account, which was basically void of attention due to the class blocking him.

After multiple people started responding to the post, concerned, he realized his mistake, quickly deleting the first one.

 **Tomato Artist @official.mightyllustrator**   
Haha just kidding guys. I wanted to see how many people I could scare!

Marc scoffed from his seat back at home. Of course, he'd try doing something like that for attention. After all, that's what he was doing with the whole Lila thing, right?

\---

After the escalation of events, Nathaniel found himself on the school roof during class. It had taken a while to finish the waiting commissions after he made his decision at first, but he had finally finished. It didn't matter if he skipped. It wouldn't matter soon, anyways.

Suicide wasn't the answer was what everyone said. That's what they all said, but Nathaniel really hadn't been listening to what people were saying lately, huh?

The suicide note was already prepped, taped to his locker's door, placed there after everyone had already left for class.

He did want to talk to one more person before he did it. It was the only regret he had. He was a burden to his mom and the class hates him, but Marc? He just wanted to take a break.

At least, that's what Nathaniel told himself. 

Although, Marc was probably the only person he would listen to right now.

Nath <3: Can we talk?

\---

Marc bit his lip, intending to write out ‘Don’t text me we’re in class maybe later’. He had heard about the news with his mom’s workplace. Even if Marc was upset with the boy, he wasn't going to leave him to crash and burn after something like that. Mrs. Mendeleiev noticed his phone first though and snatched it out of his hand, accidentally sending the incomplete message.

\---

Marc 💖: Don’t text me

Nathaniel’s tears landed on his phone’s screen.

Of course Marc sent that. Why wouldn’t he? Nathaniel didn’t deserve the boy’s time or attention.

He sat on the roof’s ledge, swinging his legs back and forth, drowning in his own self hate.

The perfect time for an akuma.

Nathaniel pushed himself off the roof as the butterfly entered the pen in his pocket.

“Evillustrator.” Nathaniel never heard the end of the monologue.

All Hawkmoth felt was the connection breaking, just like Nathaniel’s body as it slammed into the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been made aware the "Haha he went splat" joke I put here originally was in bad taste so I apologize immensely for that


	2. Epilogue

Marc frowned watching Mrs. Mendeleiev walk away with his phone. Damn, he never got to respond to Nathaniel.

He huffed, turning to watch the window, watching the blur of red and black fall.

Wait, what?

Without thinking, Marc rushed over to the window. His eyes widened upon seeing the pool of red spread from the crumpled body on the floor. 

"Marc Anciel, sit down!"

He didn't respond, running out of the room. Mrs. Mendeleiev sputtered. "Aurore, you're in charge!"

She ran out after him, only seeing Marc leave through the school's front doors. After chasing him, the teacher found him kneeling in the grass in a puddle of red liquid.

"Marc?"

The boy turned back, tears in his eyes, cradling an unconscious Nathaniel's bleeding head in his lap.

"M-Mrs. Mendeleiev…"

\---

The ambulance appeared shortly after Mrs. Mendeleiev called the police. By then, it was already too late. 

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was dead.

\---

Lila pleaded with her mom, “Mom, I can’t stay here any longer! The class keeps bullying me and I can’t take it anymore!”

It was always the same. When consequences approached, run away from them.

Her mom frowned, “Sorry, Lila. We’re in Paris for the next few years, We can change schools, though.”

Yes! That would work! If far enough away, no one would know her and the cycle would repeat all over again. Nathaniel was what, the fifteenth victim? 

"Although, I've gotten an email from your friend's mom. Apparently, he's died recently? We're heading to the funeral in an hour, so get ready."

Lila paled. She couldn't face the class! Maybe she could still convince them Nathaniel was the villain? 

She doubted it. Maybe this is when her kingdom crumbled.

\---

Alix stood at the grave. His body had already been lowered. 

He...was her best friend. Why did she only realize that after he was gone?

Kim stood next to her, "Why do you look so sad? It wasn't your fault. The suicide note said it was Lila."

The suicide note had listed Lila as one of his main causes for deciding to do the act. Soon after that, the class had basically found out she was full of shit.

Alix’s grip tightened on the flowers in her grasp, "But it was. It was all of us. We didn't believe him. We brushed him off. If it was anyone else, would we have listened to them? I.."

Kim bit his lip, looking at the girl trying not to cry. A small redheaded girl with hair in pigtails bounded up to Alix.

"Alix!" She called, grabbing onto her side. Alix jolted, turning to the girl.

"Oh, Riley…"

Riley shook the older girl, "Where's my brother? Mom said this celebration was for him, but I haven't seen him anywhere and no one is telling me!"

With a sudden jolt of horror, Kim realized this was Nathaniel's little sister.

Alix bit her lip, searching for an explanation, "He's on a trip right now. This is his goodbye party."

"Oh! When will he be back?"

"It'll be a while until you see him again," Alix smiled, ruffling her hair, "Don't worry about him."

Riley giggled, "When are you going to visit again? It's been like a month! I miss playing video games with you and Nath!"

Alix went silent at the question, suddenly reminded that her avoidance of Nathaniel was one of the factors that led to his death. 

Marc walked over, "Riley, your mom is looking for you." Riley smiled, running over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Marc, since it'll be a while before Nathaniel gets back, will you two get married when you meet again?" Marc froze. Riley didn't notice, jumping up and down, "I call throwing the flowers!" With that innocent statement, she skipped away.

Alix walked up to the brunette, "Marc…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed her off.

"I don't want to talk." He walked away soon after.

\---

Leah rubbed her daughter's hair before the girl ran off again. Marc walked up to the older woman, causing her to turn to him.

"Oh, you were my son's boyfriend. Marc Anciel, right?" She smiled sadly at the boy, "He used to show us pictures of you. Nathaniel used to tell such amazing stories about you to his sister." She laughed sadly at the bittersweet memory.

Marc nodded at the question, looking down at the ground.

"He texted me before he jumped."

Leah looked surprised at this.

Marc's voice shook as he continued, "He said he wanted to talk to me. I was going to say I could talk to him after class. My teacher took my phone before I could finish the message. I found out later it accidentally sent the incomplete message." Tears started appearing at the edges of his eyes. "It sent 'Don't talk to me.' He died thinking I hated him. I...I!" Marc started crying, not for the first time that day. Leah wiped his tears, going through the motions of being a mother.

"I'm sure he still loved you regardless."

Marc choked on a sob, "I just wish I could've helped him more. I shouldn't have abandoned him. It's my fault!"

Leah started tearing up, joining her potential son-in-law in another timeline in crying. "I told him I didn't want to talk. I avoided him. I blamed him for the restaurant shutdown. I'm a terrible mother!" Her voice cracked on the last sentence.

Standing there, two people close to the deceased cried over their shared loss.

\---

Lila scrunched into herself as her class screamed at her. Marinette and Adrien weren't among them, instead explaining to her mom all of Lila's lies and the consequences of those lies.

"You caused Nath to kill himself!" Rose cried out.

Chloe sneered at her, "Even I don't go as low as to kill someone!"

Alya screamed her heart out, "It's all your fault!"

Lila cackled, " _All_ my fault?!" Why bother to pretend to be a good person when they already knew? "You're all idiots if you believe that!"

"You're the one that made us turn against him…" Juleka muttered.

Lila laughed harder at that, "I lied! That's all I did! You guys are the ones that left him behind! That ran over him in gym! That beat him up for bullying _poor, innocent, Lila_!"

The class froze. None of them wanted to accept it, but it was true. They were the main people leading him to his leap of faith.

Lila snickered at the group, "Aw, the blind poor sheep. Why don't you let me guide you again?"

Her taunting was cut off by a swarm of purple butterflies appearing near Lila. Everyone screamed, moving back. 

It morphed into Hawkmoth's face, "I'm not here to akumatize anyone. I'm just here to inform you all that I've done research, and Lila Rossi has done this exact situation before." As he started lising off names, Lila paled more and more. They were presumably her past victims. "I'm aware one of you is the child to a cop. Do tell this to him." With that, the swarm flew away. 

Lila exited that funeral, kicking and screaming, being restrained by police officers.

\---

Despite how much several people wished, Nathaniel never did come back to life. 

But after mourning for a long while, the class took it as a lesson.

None of them ever forgot him.

And if a certain black haired male visited his grave every weekend, no one uttered a word.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rotten Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573068) by [Swagphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia)




End file.
